


Claiming What's His

by Anonymous



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, M/M, Omega Verse, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:47:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27627001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Alpha Ozymandias meets an atypical Omega at a bar.
Relationships: Gilgamesh | Archer/Ozymandias | Rider
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47
Collections: Anonymous





	Claiming What's His

**Author's Note:**

> for a friend <3

He could smell it as soon as he stepped into the bar. Yes, though there were several scents fighting for his attention, none quite heightened his senses like this one, making saliva build up in his mouth.

Ozymandias walked past the other noise, the sound of drinks being poured, the cracking of the ice, clinks of glasses against wood and each other, the slight creak of a bar stool or two that needed to be oiled. The men of this bar were nothing to him. They all wanted a mate. He, though—he wanted a prize.

The scent beckoning him was coming from a blond man sitting at the very center of the bar. He was alone, yet had his collection of empty glasses and various personal belongings strewn about, taking up the space of at least a person on either side of him. The man wore an off-white designer suit jacket and pants that didn’t quite match, but for some reason he was able to pull it off. Gold jewelry dripping from his ears and wrists caught the low light in the room and into Ozymandias’s eye. Though the man had his eyes closed as he sipped his drink, he didn’t so much as jump when Ozymandias sat down on the stool next to him. 

“And what do you think you’ve done to earn this spot?” asked the man with an amused smile. He opened his eyes to reveal a dangerous red. 

The scent was even stronger this close. Ozymandias could barely stop himself from drooling, his cock already almost completely hard. “And what do you think you’ve done to reserve it exclusively?” he quipped back, pulling out his wallet from his coat pocket and tossing a few hundred dollars worth of bills the way of the bartender, though he couldn’t be bothered to care about the exact amount. 

The man laughed. He drank the last bit from his glass and set it down, pushing it away with a flick of his finger. “Very well,” he said. He swiveled his stool to face Ozymandias, and crossed one leg over the other. “And how do you plan to entertain me?”

His posture was relaxed, enticing, with not a fragile or demure bone in his body. Ozymandias knew some who would melt, fall to their knees and beg at the mere atmosphere of this man. But Ozymandias could see through it. Underneath that smug grin of shining white teeth were barely-contained hot panting breaths. The warmth coming from the man’s body burned from even three feet away. The man was in heat.

And that scent. That sweet scent making Ozymandias leak pre-cum into his pants. The man’s scent that was driving him mad, urging him to breed. And added to that the scent of the man practically sitting in a puddle of his own slick, now Ozymandias really was drooling. He grabbed the man’s wrist, digging his nails underneath the gold bracelets, and leaned closer to sniff his neck.

The man laughed again, the vibration of it tickling Ozymandias’s nose. “No pretences I see… Well, then, shall we change locations?”

And within five minutes they were in the back seat of Ozymandias’s gold Lamborghini, parked in an underground garage. 

“A truly… remarkable car,” the blond man said, resting on his elbows as Ozymandias practically tore his pants off him. “Your taste… has proven to live up to your remarkable scent. Now we… shall see if you live up in other ways.” He could barely speak anymore over the intensity of his heat and his body’s own desperation to be fucked.

“Hahaha! You are quite feisty! Yes! A feisty piece of stock like you is worthy of me indeed!” Ozymandias unzipped himself and pulled out his hard leaking cock, so sensitive now it was practically ready to explode already. 

As expected, the man’s hole was leaking like a fountain. The clear fluid was dripping down his thighs and onto the car seat. With little pretense, Ozymandias shoved his cock inside, slipping it in smoothly like a knife into butter. 

The man seemed as if he wanted to say something more, but all he could do was grind his teeth as he bit back his moans. Not even someone like him, who could pass for an alpha from mere body language alone, could resist his body’s programming. 

Ozymandias wrapped his arms around the man’s chest, sliding his fingers under his shirt as he continued his thrusts. “You are mine,” he said, starting to pant himself, sweat and saliva dripping down his face. “The means to bear my children, a hole to be filled by me. I have found you and claimed you.” He leaned forward and kissed the man’s neck, sucking and moistening the skin with his tongue. 

“You were… lured to me...” the man managed to finally say, even as his face was a hot red mess. “By claiming me…” He couldn’t hold back a small gasp as a particular deep thrust as Ozymandias’ knot began to form. “...I have… claimed you as well…” His voice was a high pitched whine at this point, but it hadn’t lost a trace of its arrogance. 

With a shudder, knowing he was seconds away from releasing his seed, Ozymandias bit down on the nape of the man’s neck, his nostrils and tongue filling with his scent, bringing him to a climax. He let out a cry as he released, stopping his thrusts and loosening his grip on the other. 

Slowly, after a minute (which was still much faster than many Ozymandias had seen), the blond man regained control of himself, still bent over in the car. His scent mellowed out, along with his breathing. He laughed. “Marking a man before you even exchange names with him? That is certainly bold of you.”

“Now that you are mine,” Ozymandias said, his knot still pressed inside the man’s hole, “I may treasure and treat you in any way you wish. I am Ramesses II of Egypt, but you may refer to me as Ozymandias. If you wish to tell me your name, you may.”

The man laughed again. “I am Gilgamesh of Uruk,” he said. “That was my bar, though I’m certain Cu will nonetheless be delighted by the tip you gave him.”

Ozymandias leaned forward and kissed the spot he had marked, softer this time. “It shall be passed down to our children in time,” he said.

“Of course,” Gilgamesh said. “We shall go have another drink when we are done here. Though as your new mate I admit I am appalled by the level of filth in your car. With body fluids all over, how on Earth are you to show me off in all my magnificent glory?”

A truly worthy prize indeed.


End file.
